


You Used To Beg Me To Fuck You

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Fainting, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel Universe, Orgasm, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Swearing, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America saved Bucky Barnes from HYDRA, but Bucky couldn't bring himself to tell Cap how he was tortured and beaten.  Steve finds a way to make Bucky confess and it's pleasurable for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Used To Beg Me To Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Imagined "Deleted Scene" from Captain America: The First Avenger. Takes place after Cap saves Bucky from HYDRA, but before Bucky falls from the train.

"You Used to Beg Me to Fuck You"  
By TilTheEndofTheLinePal

 

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes winced as he pulled off his warm, thick jacket. Everything hurt. His mind was a mess. Sure, he was grateful to ... 'Captain America'... for saving his life, for saving the 107th division from HYDRA. But, Steve was... Was now....

"Who is he?" Bucky muttered out loud, his gaze glazed over. He was standing in an empty Army-green tent he shared with other enlisted infantry men in a foreign country, far from his familiar love-it-kind-of-hate-it Brooklyn, New York, still in the thick of World War II. Bucky held both of his dog tags in his left hand, finding comfort in the feel of the indented metallic letters pressed against his fingertips.

"Who are you talking to?"

Startled, Bucky made a half-turn and, seeing the officer before him, he automatically stood at attention, his body rigid and his hands pressed against his legs. It was the right thing to do, standing at attention for an officer. Even if it was overwhelmingly difficult to accept that Steve went from asthmatic civilian to super soldier Army captain in a manner of months.

Captain Steven Grant Rogers had a short, fierce mental debate as to whether or not to command Bucky to be at ease. He probably should have, given that Bucky looked rather haggard, but Captain America's curiosity got the better of him. The captain removed his hat, approached the sergeant, and carefully assessed him.

Bucky was wearing a green Army t-shirt and pants. His boots needed a thorough shining, and he was in desperate need of a proper haircut. Bucky obediently stared straight ahead; he wouldn't even allow himself to look at Steve.

It was a tense, awkward moment. Bucky was acutely aware of Steve's gaze. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but he wished for the captain to leave. Bucky wanted to be alone.

Knowing that Bucky was a disciplined solider, Steve took a chance and lifted Bucky's shirt, carefully inspecting dark, deep bruises on Bucky's abdomen and back. Eyebrows furrowed in concern, Steve tentatively pressed his fingertips against a few bruises. In response, Bucky bit his tongue, clearly in pain, but he never cried out, never even allowed the faintest whimper to escape his lips.

"At ease." 

Bucky relaxed, his shoulders dropping. He lowered his gaze to the floor; he just couldn't look Steve in the eye. The sergeant just could not believe that Steve Rogers, just another kid from Brooklyn, was now taller and stronger than him. It was all too weird; off-the-charts-fucking-crazy weird. 

"You've been avoiding me like the plague, pal," Steve stated solemnly. "What gives?" 

Bucky ran a hand over his thick brown hair and gave a half-assed shrug in response.

"What, now you're not talking to me?" Steve pressed, clearly offended.

"No," Bucky mumbled.

"No, what?"

"No, sir," Bucky said clearly, an extra emphasis on the 'sir'.

Rogers rolled his eyes. Increasingly annoyed that Bucky refused to look at him, Steve stood inches away from Bucky, grasped the sergeant's chin, and stared right into his blue eyes. Bucky's muscles tensed, his jaw shut tightly, though he obediently stared slightly up into Steve's eyes.

The moment Steve had found Bucky lying helpless on a metal table at the HYDRA compound, he had worried and wondered about what HYDRA had done to Bucky. Bucky was no longer the sarcastic, funny, and compassionate man Steve once knew and had dearly loved. Instead, Bucky was remote, distant, and constantly locked in his own mind. Whatever HYDRA did to him, Steve thought, they really fucked Bucky over.

The question had been burning a hole in Steve's mind for days now. "What did they do to you, Buck?" Steve's gaze toggled a little as he carefully studied Bucky's eyes.

"I don't remember," Bucky said slowly, his pupils noticeably becoming larger.

"You're lying," growled Steve.

Bucky took a small step back, a harsh scoff escaping his lips. "What the fuck do you think they did to me, Steve? What, do you... do you think I beat myself up? Gave myself these bruises?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Steve found that he was actually relieved that Bucky was mad. At least Bucky finally felt *something*. "HYDRA captured all of those soldiers from your division. Why you, Bucky? Out of all of those guys, why were you the only one who..."

"I don't know!" Bucky exclaimed, cutting off the officer. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. "Just leave me the fuck alone..."

"That's no way to talk to an officer," retorted Steve, his voice dark.

"Fuck you!" Bucky shouted, taking a swing at Steve.

Steve was much faster and stronger than Bucky remembered. He blocked Bucky's punch easily and, before he could think it through, he violently slapped the side of the sergeant's head, causing his left ear to bleed. The strike was much, much harder than Steve had intended it to be; clearly, Captain America wasn't accustomed to his newfound strength.

"'Fuck you'?" Steve mocked Bucky. "You used to beg me to fuck you."

Bucky blinked, seeing double for a few moments. He felt warm blood oozing from his ear. Dazed, he still managed to mutter, "I fucking hate you, Steve."

Enraged, Steve viscously grabbed Bucky's shoulders, turned him around, and wrapped his arms around the soldier, pinning Bucky's arms to his sides. Bucky cursed up a storm, resisted, and fought back, but he couldn't break Steve's fiercely strong grip.

Steve's voice became eerily calm and quiet. "You don't hate me, Bucky. I know you don't." The captain stopped talking for a moment to tighten his grip on Bucky, who fought against him, as hard as he could. "Do you remember me fucking you? Huh?"

Bucky only growled angrily in response, sweating from struggling so much. 

Steve kept talking. "You were so good, Buck. Then, you decided you didn't want to be with me, that you wanted to be with dames instead. But, that's not you, is it?"

"Let me go, goddammit!" Bucky yelled, but there was no one around to hear him. All of the infantry men were out on a training exercise.

The captain pressed himself against Bucky and managed to slip one hand down to Bucky's crotch. Steve began to caress Bucky through his trousers, alternating his touch between a gentle massage to a rough grip and back again. Steve's painful erection was blatantly obvious to Bucky.

"You went through one girlfriend after another, didn't you?" Steve's voice became increasingly seductive and low. "But, none of them could give you what I could, right?"

Though he didn't want to, Bucky moaned involuntarily in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, trying not to enjoy Steve's touch, but he soon had a hard on as well. The sergeant gradually stopped struggling, but he continued to pant heavily, which only made Steve harder.

Steve allowed himself a deep moan. Feeling Bucky get stiff, Steve thrust his hips forward and back, repeatedly grinding against Bucky's ass. There was something inherently dirty and exciting about fucking with one's clothes on.

"Stop... Steve. Stop it," Bucky whined halfheartedly, his heart racing, though he stopped protesting upon feeling Steve's free hand embedded in his somewhat long hair.

The captain knew all of Bucky's pleasure points. Steve roughly massaged the sergeant's scalp for a while, then, without warning, fisted his hand into Bucky's thick hair and pulled his head back, all the while continuing to work on his lover's rock hard erection.

"Ugh! God, Steve... Oh, my God..."

"You don't hate me, do you, Buck?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No..." Bucky sighed, his mouth open and his head leaned far back on Steve's shoulder.

"Will you come for me? Hmm?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" Steve yanked harshly on Bucky's hair and simultaneously squeezed his hard cock with his other hand.

"Yes, sir!" Bucky exclaimed right before he climaxed, coming in his pants like a horny teenager. Steve's orgasm was moments later and was just as naughty and dirty and satisfying.

Bucky's eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as he passed out cold. His body had been through a tremendous ordeal and the incredible orgasm was too much for him to handle. Steve was surprised, but managed to hold onto his handsome lover.

Steve continued to stand, holding onto Bucky tightly. Bucky's head had fallen back onto Steve's right shoulder. Steve breathed deeply, his blue eyes closed, and began to affectionately kiss at his best friend's neck.

"Come on, Buck... Come on back," Steve murmured against Bucky's ear. When Bucky moaned a few moments later, Steve continued to encourage him. "Take a breath, baby. Take a deep breath. Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours."

Bucky softly licked his lips and did manage to open his eyes again. He found his footing once more, turned slowly, and sweetly kissed the corner of Steve's mouth. Steve smiled genuinely and gave Bucky three tender kisses in a row.

Closing his eyes again, Bucky rested his cheek upon Steve's shoulder as a sign of submission. Steve wrapped his arms around his pet and began to lovingly play with Bucky's hair again.

Overwhelmingly relaxed, Bucky confessed gently, "They... HYDRA... they showed me a picture of you, Steve. But, I didn't know that you were a super soldier. I... I never told them your name." Bucky began to sob silently. "I never told them, Steve... I promise."

As a small reward, Steve pulled on Bucky's hair a little. "You're such a good boy, Buck. Such a good boy. I'm so sorry they hurt you. Please don't cry. I'll make everything alright." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead. "Okay?"

"Okay," Bucky whispered, snuggling close to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story! I invite you to also read the follow-up to this story, which is called "'Til The End Of The Line Pal," also located in my works on Archive.


End file.
